Behind the Mask
by A. Lee
Summary: When Serenity is called upon by her siblings to help destroy the evil, she must choose between her senshi, and her sisters and brother. Which life shall she give up? Or will one give her up first? *Complete*


I think that Usagi Tsukino is smart, wise, and very graceful. I also believe that she needs a chance to be shown. In my story, I may be very unfair to the other senshi. I honestly don't believe that they would ever act like this, unless Usagi went truly crazy, which she sort of did, or if they were influenced by potions or dreams or such. I don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue me. Bye. My email is [1]li_wenrui@hotmail.com if you want to give me feedback.  
  
Serenity Tsukino huddled under the tree, the wind blowing her silvery blonde hair before her very eyes. She began reflecting. It had only been three years since she had left Tokyo, and in her heart, she was still afraid to go back. But go back, she must, for the sake of the people, and for the sake of her sisters and brother.  
  
Flashback  
  
Usagi walked towards the bridge, exhausted from being yelled at by all her friends, the senshi, even Mamo-chan. She needed a break. Seeing Naru, she asked, "Is something up? You look sad."  
  
"You're hiding something from me, aren't you, Usagi?" Naru asked. "You have new friends now. You don't need me. Why do you still talk to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Naru, but I'm still your friend," Usagi protested. "I may have a secret with the other that I can't share, but don't I have secrets with you as well?"  
  
"No," Naru said flatly. "You haven't even talked to me for over a week."  
  
"Fine, then I'll tell you a secret that only several other people know, and none of my other friends know. Do you want to mope around and ignore me or do you want to hear it?" Usagi asked, knowing that she had caught Naru's attention.  
  
"All right," Naru smiled. "You know my weaknesses too well."  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone, including Umino," Usagi said firmly. "Understand?"  
  
"Especially not Umino," Naru giggled. "You know that I'm not stupid. I wouldn't tell Umino everything."  
  
"Except you love him, right?" Usagi teased.  
  
"Onegai, just tell me already. Stop embarrassing me," Naru grumbled.  
  
"Ikuko-okaa-san and Kenji-otou-san aren't my actual parents," Usagi said gravely.  
  
Naru stood there looking shocked.  
  
"My real parents died in a car crash five years ago. Ever wonder why I was so scared of thunderstorms? On the night the car crashed, there was a huge thunderstorm. I still remember it clearly. When they died, my older sister went to a famous exchange school that she graduated from several years ago. She is now eighteen. My younger sister finishes high school this year; she's thirteen. My twin brother went to college a year ago. My other sister is in Germany, getting ready to start a company any day now. She's eighteen also. I had a choice of going to the most elite school in the world, or come and live with my aunt and uncle and take courses after school; in the so-called `detention' I attend every day. I chose here, because I wanted a chance at normal life. So, surprised?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Oh no," Naru said sarcastically. "I expected you and your whole family to be geniuses and prodigies from wherever you came from."  
  
"America," Usagi supplied. "Now that you know this secret, why don't stop thinking that the others know something. What you know is BIG! Will you be my friend?"  
  
"I've always been your friend," Naru smiled. "I was just afraid that you didn't want to be my friend anymore."  
  
"Never," Usagi asserted. "I have to get home in five minutes. I think I'll wait fifteen minutes before plowing home."  
  
"You do all this stuff on purpose?" Naru asked.  
  
"Not even Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji know that my grades aren't for real," Usagi said proudly. "I'm a good actor."  
  
"Oh dear," Naru said. "My mother wants me to help with the store. Ja ne. And arigato for telling me your secret."  
  
Usagi had walked home, happy, and bumped into someone. "Gomen, gomen, gomen," she apologized. She looked up to see twinkling green eyes hidden beneath brown bangs. "Tranq!" she squealed, and hugged "Tranq".  
  
"Since when did you become so clumsy?" Tranq asked.  
  
"Tranquility Tsukino, don't forget that I have a façade to uphold," Usagi said fiercely, in a teasing way.  
  
"And wouldn't your `façade' be ruined if people heard you say `façade' and `uphold'? Besides, no one is around, Serenity Tsukino, my little sister," Tranq said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm only younger by several minutes," Usagi growled. "So what's up?"  
  
As they walked away, neither was conscious of Rei, hiding in the bushes. She had hidden there after seeing Usagi hug this guy. They seemed to very familiar, and Rei had the feeling that something was out of place. She didn't notice a gray wolf watching her every move from beside her, a golden falcon watching her from above, an eagle watching from a branch, and a fox watching from the other side.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Serenity got up and stretched. Lene would be looking for her soon. As would Tranq, Eterna, Div, Juno, Hecate, Athena, and Apollo. "You can come out now, Athena," she murmured.  
  
Out of the bushes behind her, a red fox emerged. The tip of its tail was a unique white, and on it's forehead, a silver star was imprinted. "Reminiscing?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?" Serenity asked. "I am about to return to the city from which I was shunned."  
  
"Only several people shunned you," Athena said. "Not the whole city."  
  
"True," Serenity smiled sadly. "But those people meant so much to me."  
  
"I know," Athena smiled. "Why don't you reminisce some more? I'll go tell the others." Athena was Divinity's guardian, much nicer than Luna was. Being the Princess of the Minervian Kingdom located on some obscure asteroid and half-sister of the Princess Serenity because they had the same father, King Helios of the Sun, she was "special" enough to deserve a guardian. When King Helios's first wife, Queen Hope of Minerva, died of childbirth, Helios had married Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity had treated Divinity as one of her own children, even putting her midnight hair up in the traditional buns of the royal family.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So what's up?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Eterna's been fighting the Dark Side by herself," Tranq said grimly.  
  
"By herself?" Usagi asked, shocked.  
  
"She didn't want us to give up our lives for her. Div found out, and had Athena contact Apollo and Hecate. Luna couldn't be contacted since she was of the Moon Kingdom," Tranq said.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help her," Usagi said impatiently.  
  
"Well, sis, there hasn't been an attack for a while, and when there is one, we'll have to teleport there," Tranq said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't feel it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Feel what- oh that," Tranq said suddenly. The two left for a secluded section of the woods to teleport away. None of them noticed Mamoru watching them jealously.  
  
That was when the trouble had started. After teleporting back and forth from the Dark Side's attacks and coming back for regular youma attacks, Usagi began not showing up for attacks, and sometimes arriving late. Then, the fatal day came.  
  
"Lunar Cosmic Blast!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"Silver Moon Blast!" Selene shouted.  
  
"Solar Cosmic Blast!" Tranquility shouted.  
  
"Minervian Wisdom Blast!" Divinity shouted.  
  
"Stellar Cosmic Blast!" Eternity shouted.  
  
The combined attacks finally managed to obliterate the monster that had been attacking them. Only then did Serenity notice the beeping of her communicator. "Usagi where are you!" Rei screamed, furious. "This youma is slaughtering us!"  
  
Bidding her sisters and brother good-bye, she immediately teleported to the battle site. "Rainbow Moon Heart Blast!" she called, successfully destroying the monster. She saw that around her, Saturn was wounded slightly, Uranus had a sprained ankle, Neptune had a sprained wrist, Mars had many bruises and looked weary, Mercury was unconscious, Jupiter had a dislocated shoulder, and Venus was extremely weak.  
  
"You have some nerve showing up this late," Venus growled, completely ignoring the fact that Sailor Moon had a new attack. (AN: I made this up on the spot, `cause I don't know what attack she was using after the last season.)  
  
"At least I showed up and destroyed the monster," Moon pointed out, knowing that it was lame.  
  
"We can handle all further attacks by ourselves thank you very much," Uranus said coldly. "Mercury could have died."  
  
"And don't worry about anyone missing you," Mars said coldly. "We never see you any more. It's a miracle you attend our senshi meetings."  
  
"You're always hanging around with your new boyfriend," Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
"He's not my-" but Sailor Moon was interrupted.  
  
"I saw you with him," Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
"Really, Sailor Moon, we didn't think that you were that kind of person," Neptune chided.  
  
"But-" Sailor Moon protested.  
  
"Forget it, you're through," Saturn said coldly.  
  
"Fine then," Moon said calmly, though fighting back tears inside. "I won't fight with you. Not like I need these kinds of friends anyways."  
  
She walked off calmly. That night, she ran away with her possessions, leaving a note for her "parents."  
  
Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji,  
  
You've been so nice to me, but I've grown old enough. I'm going to join my sister in creating a company, considering I've passed high school a long time ago, and I have completed college courses already, majoring in business, medicine, law, and teaching. I will now put my skills to use. Thanks ever so much.  
  
Your niece, Serenity Tsukino.  
  
P.S. Thank you for making me feel at home, even with the funny name: Usagi.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And she had left, never to return since. And that's why now; she was going to return to Tokyo. But she wasn't going to return to Tokyo as Sailor Moon, ditzy Usagi, clumsy brat, or forced senshi. She was returning as a co-owner of Silver Millennium Stories, a publishing company, and Mega Millennium, a computer company. She was returning as Serenity Tsukino, Princess of the Moon.  
  
She watched lazily as Juno, a black eagle flew towards her and landed on her shoulder. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Juno said. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready," Serenity smiled. Juno was nice as well. Her forehead had a golden star on it. She was Eternity's guardian. Eternity was the Princess of the Star Kingdom, and her father, King Octillion, was Queen Serenity's husband, before he and his thirteen-year old son died in an attack while Queen Serenity was pregnant with Eternity. King Helios had accepted Eternity as easily as Queen Serenity had accepted Divinity. As half-sister of Serenity, she adored her guardian, Juno.  
  
As Juno flew back, Hecate strolled over. Hecate was a gray wolf, and the guardian of Selene, Serenity's full-blooded younger sister. She was the Keeper of Dreams and Souls, and she had a lot of power. She represented the Silver Moon. Hecate's forehead had a silver crescent moon on it.  
  
Then, Apollo flew over. He was a beautiful golden falcon, with a golden sun on his forehead. He was Tranquility, Serenity's twin brother's falcon. He was descended from the royal line of guardians, was sometimes quite haughty.  
  
"Why are you all here?" Serenity asked pointedly.  
  
"Tranquility sent me to see how you were," Apollo said lazily.  
  
"Selene sent me to say that you're a slowpoke, and very lazy," Hecate said.  
  
"Tell her I have a right to be," Serenity smiled, before getting up to go to dinner.  
  
An odd group strolled off the airplane. A tall, silvery blonde haired, silvery-blue-eyed girl carried a bunch of suitcases easily. A younger, pink-haired, purple-eyed girl carried a cage with a gray wolf in it. An older, raven-black haired girl with violet eyes carried a cage with a fox in it. A tall, young man, with brown hair and green eyes carried a cage with a falcon in it, while a girl with white hair and gray eyes had a gray eagle perched upon her wrist.  
  
"Where to first?" the young man asked.  
  
"How about the Crown Game Center?" the first young girl asked. (AN: Is that what it's called?)  
  
"Okay," the white haired girl answered. "But we can't exactly take some of our `pets' in there."  
  
"Simple," the black haired girl smiled. With a wave of her hand, all of the cages and suitcases had disappeared and the guardians were free to roam around Tokyo.  
  
"Someone could have seen you," the youngest chided.  
  
"You do it all the time," the white haired girl remained.  
  
"Oops," the youngest blushed.  
  
Motoki's POV  
  
It started out as a normal day. Mamoru, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto showed up. Mamoru ordered a black coffee, as usual. Rei ordered jasmine tea, as usual. Minako ordered lemonade, as usual. Makoto ordered a strawberry milkshake, as usual, and Ami got her usual bottled water.  
  
Then, some things out of the ordinary happened. They happened often, just not every day, so I just put it off as a normal day. You see, it's not EVERY day that Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru come in and join "the crew." But it happens, and it did happen. Haruka got rosebud tea, as did Michiru. Hotaru got lemonade. With them, was a tall, green haired lady, who got green tea.  
  
Why did I memorize these orders? Because these were the first, and only orders I got the whole day, not counting the strange people. The strange group came in next. I will describe them the best I can.  
  
One had short white hair done up in a French twist. From what I gathered, her name was "Eterna." She wore a simple yellow summer dress that clung slightly to some of her curves. Then, there was a girl with long hair that was darker than Rei's. Her hair hung down and there was a small braid on each side, which were brought into a longer braid at the back of her head. She wore a shimmering gray dress that was the same style as Eterna's. She was called "Div." Obviously, these were nicknames.  
  
There was a girl with long silvery hair that was braided into a crown around her head. She wore a silver spaghetti strap dress that flowed loosely to her knees. She was "Ren." A young girl around Hotaru's age with the pink hair that was slightly shorter that was put into a ponytail was also there. She wore a simple t-shirt and jean shorts. She was "Lene."  
  
Then there was the guy. He had brown hair that almost covered his green eyes, and wore a t-shirt and jeans. He was called "Tranq" most often, but every now and then, he annoyed the girls so much, that they called him "Tranquility" in a mother-scolding-child tone of voice. Obviously, he hated that name.  
  
Then, of course, a stupid youma had crashed in onto the few people in my game center. And, seeing as there was no other option, the senshi decided to transform on me. I almost fainted. According to Mamoru, I did faint, but I'm sure I didn't. I just fell asleep or something, right?  
  
And something strange. The newcomers didn't seem at all perturbed about the youma, or Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Mamoru transforming. During the whole battle, they continued sipping the lemonades and jasmine teas that they had bought. And the chocolate milkshake. And the frosty. And the burger and basket of fries. And the bucket of chicken. And the strawberry milkshake. And the sundae. Wow, they ate a lot.  
  
No one's POV  
  
As Serenity, Tranquility, Divinity, Selene, and Eternity dined (invisibly) around a tree, the senshi came and picnicked under the same tree. Of course, being invisible, the senshi didn't notice them.  
  
"Didn't you think that those people at the Game Center were strange?" Minako asked.  
  
"They seemed so familiar," Haruka murmured.  
  
"I felt strong vibes, but not bad ones coming from them," Rei thought.  
  
"I checked the Aqua Mirror earlier, and they're blocked, or protected. Royalty has a natural protection against that for privacy's sake. Or, if you're really strong, you can block it. And sometimes, a person blocking it is just coincidental. It means that they have potential to be strong, and it's their subconscious that does it," Michiru explained.  
  
"Nonetheless, they're strange," Ami commented. "They didn't seem at all surprised that we were senshi."  
  
All of a sudden, a huge youma came traipsing through the woods. This wasn't an ordinary youma. It was intelligent, and intelligible. It was also very strong.  
  
Mercury Eternal Power  
  
Mars Eternal Power  
  
Venus Eternal Power'  
  
Jupiter Eternal Power  
  
Uranus Eternal Power  
  
Neptune Eternal Power  
  
Saturn Eternal Power  
  
Pluto Eternal Power  
  
. . . MAKE UP!!!  
  
"Their transformations have advanced," Divinity noted.  
  
"But not enough," Eternity snorted.  
  
"Against one of the Dark Side, they're practically useless," Selene chuckled.  
  
"We'll help when they need it," Serenity said firmly.  
  
"Mercury Ice Crystal Pierce!" An amazing amount of icicles flew at the youma, deadly and sharp as can be. The youma looked weak, but it was intelligent and fast. Without a thought, it dodged from the attacks.  
  
"You may think that I'm not intimidating," the youma sneered. "But what about ten of me?"  
  
From the shadows, nine other youmas stepped out.  
  
"$***," Jupiter cursed underneath her breath.  
  
"I think it's time for us to make our appearance," Selene smiled. "I'll go first. Silver Moon Blast!"  
  
From the hiding place that they were hiding in, a silver crescent moon raced out smashed and destroyed each and every youma. They stepped out and shed the invisibility cloak.  
  
"That was particularly easy," Selene frowned.  
  
"Easy?" Eternal Uranus asked.  
  
"There has to be a trick behind this," Eternity murmured.  
  
All of a sudden, Serenity whipped around, and a floating person behind them fell to the ground. She had a single dagger with a golden crescent moon on it stuck on her thigh.  
  
"Bulls-eye," Serenity smiled. "Disable, but not destroy."  
  
"So, Mystique," Divinity smirked. "Were you spying on us?"  
  
"I will reveal nothing," Mystique said, pained.  
  
"Too bad," Eternity said. With that, she threw a dart with a golden star on it at Mystique's heart. Within a second, she was a dead.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes, and Mystique's body was levitated into the air, before it disappeared. "She is at rest now," Serenity smiled, opening her eyes. "She's free from the clutches of Orpheus, never to be bound again."  
  
"Who are you?" Eternal Saturn finally asked.  
  
"None of your business," Divinity said curtly.  
  
"Don't be so rude," Eternity scolded. She stepped forward. "I am Princess Eternity of the Star Kingdom," she said. Her white hair immediately lengthened, and became a pale blonde color, with white and silver streaks in it. It was not put up in the buns of the Lunarian family; it was braided into a long plait, which braided into a crown around her head. Her gray eyes sparkled with silver, and on her forehead was the golden star, the insignia of the Star Kingdom. On her head, was a single tiara, and on her face was a small smile. She wore a simple white dress with several frills along the sides.  
  
"I am Princess Divinity of the Minervian Kingdom," Divinity said, stepping forward. As she did this, her midnight black hair grew longer and grew silver streaks. Instead of hanging up in the buns of the Royal Lunarian Family, it was put in a ponytail, then braided, then looped back up in the true Minervian style, a do she wore only on special occasions. Her pale green eyes darkened into an emerald shade. On her forehead, a silver star, representing the Minervian Kingdom, was imprinted. On her head, a simple tiara rested. She wore a simple white dress with several frills and other adornments on the sides.  
  
"I am Princess Selene, Keeper of the Souls of the world," Selene informed them, stepping forward as well. Her hair lengthened into a silvery pink color, which was put up into the buns of the Royal Lunarian Family. Her silvery eyes held the knowledge of the world. On her forehead, a silver crescent moon was imprinted, showing that although she was of the Royal Lunarian family, she wasn't destined to rule.  
  
"I am Prince Tranquility of the Sun Kingdom," Tranquility said, an amused look on his face, as he stepped forward. His hair turned into a light blonde-brown color that sparkled in the sun. His green eyes deepened into an emerald color, and on his forehead, was the sun symbol. Armor similar to Prince Endymion's appeared on him, making him look extraordinarily hunky and noble and altogether irresistible, causing Minako and Makoto to sigh.  
  
"And I am Princess Serenity, Royal Heir to the Moon Kingdom," Serenity said softly, stepping forward. Her silvery hair turned into a soft blonde with silver streaks through it. Her silvery blue eyes were hesitant and nervous. Her golden crescent moon was plainly shown. Her dress was a simple white dress similar to Selene's, Divinity's, and Eternity's.  
  
The senshi stared. "THE Prince Serenity?" Eternal Uranus asked.  
  
"Usagi?" Eternal Venus asked.  
  
Eternal Mars's reply, however, was less clueless. "I thought we told you to stay away," she hissed.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked very angry. "I see you've gotten together with your boyfriend," he sneered. "Maybe he's noble enough for you."  
  
Eternity and Divinity burst out laughing. Selene was doing her best to hold back giggles. Tranquility was openly laughing. "That was why he broke up with you?" he asked incredulously, between giggles.  
  
"Stop laughing," Serenity hissed. Immediately, they all stopped.  
  
Eternity stepped forward. "I'll introduce ourselves a bit further. You see, I am the daughter of King Octillion of the Star Kingdom and Queen Serenity of the Moon. However, when I was still in my mother's womb, my father and older brother fell dead from the attack of the Dark Side."  
  
Divinity stepped forward. "I am the daughter of King Helios of the Sun and Queen Hope of Minerva. However, my mother died at childbirth."  
  
Selene stepped forward. "I am the youngest daughter of King Helios of the Sun and Queen Serenity of the Moon, who married afterwards, for political convenience, and then fell in love. However, when I was but two, my father died from an attack from the Dark Side."  
  
Tranquility stepped forward. "I am Selene's older brother, and I am twins with Serenity. Us five are the only ones left from the remains of King Helios, Queen Hope, Queen Serenity, and King Octillion. Our older sister Faith died by assassination when she was but two months old, and our older brother Leon died fighting the Dark Side."  
  
"Don't forget Sincerity," Serenity reminded. "She and her guardian Imbrium (an: a sea on the moon, I think) stayed behind on the moon to protect it."  
  
"Anyways," Divinity smiled. "Let that be a lesson to you to never leap to conclusions."  
  
All five started, all of a sudden. A glow formed around them, and they teleported off. All of a sudden, Serenity appeared again. "Juno," she called impatiently. A black eagle landed on her left arm. "Hecate," she called. A gray wolf strolled to her right side. "Apollo," she said. A golden eagle flew to her right arm. "Athena," she called again. A red fox with a white tipped tail rushed to her left side. Again, she teleported away, but they could hear her say something along the lines of, "next time . . . be careful . . . don't run off . . . no free time . . . be wary . . . what if . . . left behind."  
  
As the senshi pondered over what exactly had happened, on the moon, a war was being waged.  
  
Six figures stood side by side, trying their best to battle against the Dark Side through the mist they had created to hinder the others. As lights were emitted from them, battling the darkness, the darkness grew. Instantly, a flash blinded all, and it was over, there was a not a dark place on the moon.  
  
"What was that?" Sincerity asked, her silvery brown hair pushed behind her ear so her aqua eyes could survey the landscape around her.  
  
"Let us hope it was a friend," Tranquility murmured.  
  
"Really, I would think you would recognize me," a voice called out.  
  
"Cass!" Selene squealed, before jumping out to hug a slightly older girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hi, guys," the girl said. "I'm here to give you the news. My brother Polaris is currently on the star, battling the Dark Side. He says he misses you, Divinity," she winked, "and that he hopes he'll finish battling soon." Her face grew grim. "Polaris and I are the only survivors. I have searched the whole cosmos, and you six and we are the only royalty alive. The remains of the lost kingdoms are gone, and they only live on in the minds of us who were reborn."  
  
Eternity smiled sadly. "We expected that."  
  
"We can only hope," Sincerity murmured. "And wait for the future."  
  
"Hey Div," Cass asked casually. "When are you and Polaris getting married? He needs to settle down, and being King of the Minervian Kingdom as well as the Polaris constellation will settle him down, as well as having you for Queen."  
  
"We don't plan to until we defeat the Dark Side," Divinity said, before covering her mouth with her hand. "You tricked me!" she screeched.  
  
While the others stared at her, Cass cackled wickedly. "Oldest trick in the book," she snickered.  
  
"And when is the almighty Princess Cassandra of the Constellation Cassiopeia going to marry Prince Tranquility of the Sun?" Selene asked wickedly.  
  
The aforementioned couple immediately began to blush. "Don't deny it. We ALL saw you kiss him," Serenity teased.  
  
Cassandra scowled. "Oh be quiet, Lene. You too, Ren. Birds of a feather flock together. In this case, I guess Lunarians of a gene all act mean."  
  
"We'll be your sisters-in-law soon, if I interpret the ring Tranq bought correctly," Eternity snickered.  
  
Tranquility blushed deeply. Cassandra blushed deeper, if possible. "We have to get going," Sincerity said softly. Everyone stared at her and nodded.  
  
As the group teleported down to Earth, they encountered the planetary senshi, waiting for some answers.  
  
"These are the planetary senshi?" Cass asked, excited. "I've heard so much about them!"  
  
"We're not on speaking terms," Sincerity informed flatly.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be," Eternal Mars scowled.  
  
"We just want some answers," Eternal Venus informed them. "Nothing else."  
  
"We wouldn't anything else with a traitor like her," Eternal Uranus.  
  
Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Traitor?"  
  
"They're mad because I left after they kicked me out," Serenity stated.  
  
"And how are you a traitor?" Cassandra persisted.  
  
"We don't think you're a traitor," Eternal Neptune said.  
  
"Its just that some of us have hot heads," Eternal Mercury glared.  
  
"And they're just in shock," Eternal Jupiter explained.  
  
"You have to understand," Eternal Saturn justified.  
  
"They felt the guiltiest," Eternal Pluto started.  
  
"And they're just ashamed," Tuxedo Kamen finished.  
  
"Touching reunion," a voice hissed. "But I don't have all day."  
  
"Morpheus," Serenity said coolly. "So you have decided to help us after all."  
  
"The Dark Side has crossed the boundaries," came Morpheus's cold voice.  
  
"The gods decide to help after their chosen ones have died?" Cass asked coldly. "How, Olympian."  
  
"But we will accept help," Tranquility sighed. "We must attack immediately."  
  
"And what about Orpheus?" Sincerity asked.  
  
"He is one of the gods, we will deal with him the way gods do," the cold voice said.  
  
"In your dreams," Eternity hissed. "Orpheus shall deal with me first! He murdered my father and brother! And my mother, Queen Serenity, died from Beryl, who was a tool of Metallia, a tampering of the Dark Side!"  
  
"We have revenge," Divinity said coolly. "The Dark Side shall deal with us, and not the gods, and Orpheus will be punished when we convict him, not you."  
  
"I'll see if I can distract the gods," Morpheus said dryly. "Orpheus was always the troublemaker, and always got me in trouble. I'll see if I can make sure he gets what he deserves this time."  
  
"Sibling rivalry seems a little too competitive, doesn't it?" Divinity teased. Morpheus blushed.  
  
"Oh," Sincerity seized her opening. "Morpheus has a crush on a little birdie named Eternity, doesn't he? And does she happen to return the affections?"  
  
"Shut up," Eternity and Morpheus growled together.  
  
"They could almost be soul-bonded, the way they talk together," Serenity teased. She stopped when Eternity began advancing towards her, however. When Eternity whispered in her ear, her eyes opened wide, and she said, "I promise I won't tease you anymore, is that enough?"  
  
Eternity smirked. "Blackmail does wonders," she sighed in contentment.  
  
Morpheus furrowed his brow. "Do you want to compromise with the gods or what?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"We will," Serenity said, suddenly business-like.  
  
"Then-" Morpheus started.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Serenity had sprinkled dust in the air, and they were all at Mount Olympus's castle. "Show off," Selene grumbled.  
  
Serenity smiled sweetly at her younger sister. "I was the one who grew, paid for, and harvested the Fairy Dust, so I'm the one who gets to use it."  
  
All of a sudden, out of the palace of Olympus, two regal figures stood.  
  
"Hera and Zeus," Sincerity acknowledged, nodding her head. The others did likewise.  
  
Hera smiled. "We apologize for not offering help earlier, but the vote needed to be majority, and since there are only five goddesses and there are seven gods, we rarely ever get the majority."  
  
"Anyways," interjected Zeus, "we are here to give you special powers."  
  
Immediately, ten other gods and goddesses appeared. They seemed to concentrate for a while, and then, a mist enveloped each of the senshi, and royalty, before it disappeared.  
  
"We gave each of you a power-up," Hera explained. "You have new powers along with your old ones, and you must learn to use them. Plus, your old attacks will be more effective."  
  
"Thank you," Selene said sincerely, before they all magically appeared back to where they were.  
  
For a moment, the royalty and the senshi stared at each other, before each untransformed, and each walked off to their own separate direction, thinking over their own private thoughts about each other and the past that was there no more.  
  
Selene wandered off to the park. Her pink hair was put into "meatballs," and her purple eyes were deep with thought. As she strolled, she encountered Setsuna. Setsuna's dark green hair and crimson eyes were thoughtful as well.  
  
"Greetings, Guardian of Time," Selene greeted formally.  
  
"Greetings, Guardian of Souls," Setsuna greeted.  
  
"I'm bored," Selene said abruptly. "Even the Place of Souls was more interesting."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "We need something worthwhile to do."  
  
Selene smiled wickedly. "I have the perfect idea. Summon all of the senshi, except for Mamoru, and I'll summon everyone except for Serenity, and I'll tell you my awesome plan."  
  
Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "The last `awesome plan' you had caused Queen Serenity to punish me."  
  
"Don't remind me," Selene groaned. "This one is for a good cause, though. I promise."  
  
Setsuna looked doubtful, but she agreed. They parted ways.  
  
Grumbling, they all met.  
  
Selene smiled brightly. "We may have our differences," she said, "but we are all here for one main reason. Matchmaking."  
  
Immediately, Minako, Makoto, Divinity, Cassiopeia, and Eternity whooped with joy. Haruka, Ami, Rei, and Tranquility groaned. Michiru and Setsuna looked amused.  
  
"First of all," Selene began, "we need to ask a favor of Setsuna."  
  
Suddenly, Setsuna looked wary.  
  
"Pretty please," Selene pleaded. "Will you bring Chibi-usa to the past, because we need her help, as well as the help of Elios, who I will ask. Because Dreams and Souls are closely related, the Elysian is right next to the Realm of Dreams."  
  
"Why?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Because we need them to help us make sure that Usagi and Mamoru get together," Selene explained. "Elios will have to influence their dreams, and he'll refuse to do that unless Chibi-usa pleads to. I heard over the grapevine that he has a soft spot for her," she said slyly. "We might as well match them up as well, kill two birds with one stone."  
  
"Cool," they all agreed.  
  
"Operation Matchmaker, Part-1 Plan A commences," Chibi-usa whispered.  
  
Serenity, Mamoru, Tranquility, Divinity, Setsuna, Hotaru, Sincerity, Selene, Eternity, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Rei, Morpheus, Haruka, Michiru, Cassiopeia, and the newly arrived Polaris sat around the table. Slowly, one by one, all left, until only Usagi and Mamoru, Tranquility and Cassiopeia, Haruka and Michiru, and Polaris and Divinity. Notice, that they are all couples.  
  
Slowly, one by one, they all got up to dance, leaving Usagi and Mamoru uncomfortably silent.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Usagi looked up startled. "Sure," she murmured, taking his hand.  
  
As they swayed to the music, Serenity smiled at Mamoru's gentlemanliness. Unconsciously, she admired his handsome face, to-die-for eyes, and black hair. His black tuxedo complimented his physique, and gave him a very striking air.  
  
Mamoru sighed as he noticed Serenity's silvery blonde hair gently done up in her odangoes for the first time in a long time. Her silvery white dress fell to her ankles, revealing silver-crystal slippers that looked so dainty on her. Her silvery blue eyes were filled with reminisces of the past, and they lost themselves in their dreams, remembering what it used to be like.  
  
"Operation Matchmaker, Part-1, Plan A: Success!" Chibi-usa squealed. "Agent Pink says: go and have fun now." So saying, she stretched out.  
  
"Operation Matchmaker, Part-2, Plan A commences," Selene whispered, taking over. "Chibi-usa has stayed. Call forward Elios."  
  
Immediately, a young, nervous silver haired guy stepped out, and approached the fourteen-year old Chibi-usa. "Chibi-usa?" he said.  
  
"Elios? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Didn't you call me?" he asked, startled.  
  
"No," she said. "I always thought you were too busy running Elysian."  
  
Elios furrowed his brow. "Well someone called me, that's for sure. And that someone sounded a lot like you. Anyways, would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Chibi-usa smiled. "Sure." She took Elios's hand, and they danced.  
  
She sighed, remembering when he first entered her dreams as Pegasus. He had seemed so wise, and it startled her to realize that he was in fact only several years older than her actual age, somewhere around 900 odd years. Or was it more? She didn't remember.  
  
Elios smiled at his little princess. He remembered when she had only appeared to be eight, but was actually nine hundred in reality. Still, he felt a silly protectiveness, and possessiveness over here. He knew that in Elysian, there was no time frame, for dreams were ageless and timeless, yet sometimes he aged sporadically. That was how he now appeared to be eighteen, not the twelve he was those years ago.  
  
"Operation Matchmaker, Part-2, Plan A: Success!" Selene squealed.  
  
With the delighted news, Haruka got up to dance, wearing a tuxedo similar to Mamoru's and Elios's, and Michiru wearing a flowing aqua skirt. It flowed down to just past her knees, and was simple, imitating Chibi-usa's, however, it was not pink.  
  
Divinity wore a midnight blue dress that complimented her black hair, with a single star barrette keeping her hair out of her eyes. Polaris wore a midnight blue tuxedo, his brown hair in perfect order, gazing in happiness at his love.  
  
Cassandra's chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes were complimented by her soft, pale green blouse, and forest green skirt, that fell to her knees, revealing creamy legs and green high-heels. Tranquility's sun-brown hair and mischievous green eyes looked dashing in his golden tuxedo.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Morpheus asked. He wore a gray tuxedo befitting his title as the God of Dreams. His smoky gray hair and dark gray eyes added greatly to his mystique. Eternity's pale white hair had darkened somewhat, revealing a silvery-gray that was complimented by her rosy dress with an empire waist that swept down and out. The smoky gray crystal earrings that ornamented her ears complimented her gray eyes.  
  
Sincerity was asked to dance several times, flattering her greatly. Her silvery brown hair had been toned down to a silvery blonde-brown color that was twisted into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her soft snow-white dress was a bit old-fashioned, but it emphasized her curves and left enough to imagination to entice the opposite sex.  
  
Selene's pink hair was let down, sweeping around her violet dress that harmonized with her violet eyes. Her violet dress was short, and her eyes sparkled with laughter, attracting many men.  
  
The other senshi just mulled around. Minako was asked several times by a rather handsome man with brown hair. Her golden hair sparkled around her golden dress, and she had fun dancing. Rei was asked several times by Yuuichirou, who had accompanied her at the request of her Grandfather. Her raven-black hair and violet eyes were complemented by her red dress.  
  
Shinozaki asked Makoto once in a while, his eyes twinkling with laughter. She wore a forest green dress that hugged her dress, but let go at the knees, making it a bit easier for her to maneuver and dance in. Ami, meanwhile, peacefully danced with Urawa, dressed in a simple light-blue skirt with a dark blue scarf.  
  
Setsuna gravely remained silent, looking imperial in her long, wine-colored dress, with her green hair flowing down her back for once. At her side, stood Hotaru, who looked very sleepy, as she was still the youngest of the group. She wore a simple purple blouse and skirt, and suppressed several yawns.  
  
Setsuna sighed. "I'm going to take Hotaru home to sleep," she told Haruka and Michiru, who nodded, before leaving. The next to leave were Selene and Sincerity, because Selene was getting tired, and she wasn't much older than Hotaru. No wonder they were so sleepy, it was 2 in the morning.  
  
Realizing the time, of course, everyone decided to go home. It was just as well, considering that they were the only ones left.  
  
Sighing, the author stopped typing. Her story had started out fine, but it was sinking into a pit of horribleness. Whatever should she do? She could delete it all and start all over again, but she had already worked so hard on it ...  
  
Determined, she was going to bring this story out of its pit, give it a fast ending, and go work on her other stories. (Sorry, just wanted you to know how hard it was for me to write this.)  
  
Orpheus's pale white hair was glowing red, which meant he was pleased. "If I attack now, they'll be too busy to do anything. They won't be able to resist, and I'll obliterate them." His laugh was evil, but it hissed more than cackled, and wasn't very impressive. Finally, he gave up. "Earth shall be mine!" (Corny, huh?)  
  
He glanced again at the exhausted Sailor Senshi. They slept peacefully.  
  
"Maybe if I enter their dreams ... nah, too hard. Maybe if I wait for a week, and then attack them ... nah, takes too long." He thought long and hard. "I know! I'll attack them tomorrow afternoon, when they least expect it! But first, I must lure off a couple of their friends, because the odds aren't good. I have to even them out somehow..."  
  
"Where are the outers?" Serenity asked casually, lounging in the sun.  
  
"They didn't answer the phone," Ami said frowning. "It's very unlike them to leave, but Haruka probably had a car race."  
  
"And not tell us?" Makoto inquired. "I doubt it."  
  
"Where are Rei and Chibi-usa?" Minako asked.  
  
"I called Rei's temple, and no one answered," Selene frowned. "And Chibi-usa went back to the future with Helios. Apparently, her mother sent for her because of an emergency."  
  
"Without Pluto?" Sincerity frowned. "And where are Tranquility, Polaris, Morpheus, Mamoru, and Cassandra?"  
  
"The guys went surfing," Eternity reported. "As if that's any fun."  
  
"Cassandra had to hurry back to her constellation," Divinity explained.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Orpheus chuckled. "I sent Cassandra back to her constellation, Helios back to the dream realm, and Chibi-usa back to the future. I've captured Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Rei, which is five people in all. They have Tranquility, Polaris, Morpheus, Mamoru, Eternity, Divinity, Sincerity, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Serenity, which adds up to eleven people. That's not right."  
  
Bring!  
  
Ami picked up her phone. "It's my mom," she said, frowning. "She wants me to go home. Be right back!"  
  
"Makoto!" Shinozaki called.  
  
"Coming!" Makoto called back. "See you later," she told her friends, before running off with Shinozaki.  
  
"Oh my god!" Minako squealed. "What a cute guy!" She ran off after some cute guy, everyone else rolling his or her eyes.  
  
Polaris, Morpheus, Mamoru, and Tranquility were talking, when Polaris stopped. "Cassandra needs me," he told them. "I'll be back later." Immediately, he teleported to Cassiopeia.  
  
"The gods are holding a meeting," Morpheus reported. "I have to go." With a shimmer, he was gone too.  
  
"Luring off Morpheus and Polaris wasn't hard," Orpheus chuckled. "With a single non-teleportation spell, they can't come back. Makoto, Minako, and Ami are now officially on my side." Cackle, cackle, and cackle.  
  
Mamoru, Tranquility, Serenity, Sincerity, Selene, Divinity, and Eternity were talking comfortably.  
  
All of a sudden, a huge robot fell to the floor.  
  
Without thinking, they became alert, ready to fight. To their dismay, besides, the huge robot stood Sailor Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. However, where they once wore white, they now wore black. Their eyes were black, all pupil, no iris. They wore black makeup and black jewelry, and looked altogether evil.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We're here for one purpose and one purpose only," Evil Sailor Venus smirked.  
  
"To obliterate you," Evil Sailor Jupiter finished.  
  
"But you're my senshi," Serenity protested.  
  
"We're not your senshi," Evil Sailor Mercury responded. "I am Sailor Hermes."  
  
"Umm. Isn't Hermes a guy?" Selene ventured.  
  
Sailor Hermes scowled. "I'm the warrior of Hermes, not Hermes himself, you dolt!"  
  
"Umm. Hermes was good last time I checked," Sincerity ventured.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Hermes! Happy?" Evil Sailor Hermes asked.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Aphrodite," Evil Venus said disdainfully.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Ares," Evil Mars explained nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Zeus," Evil Jupiter said.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Hades," Evil Pluto said.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Poseidon," Evil Neptune said.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Demeter," Evil Uranus said.  
  
"I'm Evil Sailor Hestia," Evil Saturn said.  
  
"But Demeter and Hestia aren't Uranus and Saturn," Divinity said, confused.  
  
With a bang, Orpheus appeared. "I brainwashed them! I chose their names! It's not my fault if I didn't name them correctly! Live with it! Fight each other already!"  
  
The Evil Sailor Senshi obeyed immediately.  
  
"Zeus Lightning Bolts!" Sailor Zeus summoned. Two huge lightning bolts appeared in her hands. She lifted them in the air and heaved them.  
  
"Silver Moon Scythes!" Selene called. Her silver moon flared, before two silver moons formed in her hands. Holding them at scythes, she threw them back at Sailor Zeus.  
  
Sailor Zeus barely ducked the scythes in time, while the lightning bolts barely missed Selene.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Healing!" Serenity called, seizing her opportunity. A wave of gold washed over Sailor Zeus, but before it could get any further ...  
  
"Hestia Household Disturbance!" Sailor Hestia called. A huge brown ball formed in her hand. It flew at the others and scattered them.  
  
A weak Sailor Jupiter stood up. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The attack slammed into the Evil Senshi, scattering them as well.  
  
Seizing her chance again, Serenity directed her silver crystal at Sailor Hestia and Sailor Demeter. "Moon Cosmic Healing!"  
  
The wave of silver swept over them both and healed them, before straining to reach Sailor Ares and Sailor Hermes. Just as it got there, however, Sailor Hades took her cue.  
  
"Hades Death Disruption!" A distorted black ball blasted Serenity back again.  
  
"Soul Restoration!" Selene yelled, calling on her power as Keeper of the Souls. She felt the power well up inside her, and wave over Sailor Hades. Now, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Pluto were back to normal.  
  
Sailor Aphrodite sneered. "Aphrodite Affection Distortion!" A wave of pink began to direct itself at them. Before long, no one could tell the difference between friend and foe.  
  
"Minervian Wisdom Decipher!" A silvery-gray mist counteracted the pink and people's mind grew clear again.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Healing!"  
  
"Sun Secondary Support!"  
  
With her brother's help, Serenity once again turned the wave of silver on Sailor Aphrodite and Sailor Ares. Within seconds, they were back to normal, but running out of energy, Serenity collapsed.  
  
"Star Celestial Blast!"  
  
Sailor Poseidon and Sailor Hermes were immediately scorched.  
  
"Poseidon Tidal Wave!" A huge wave counteracted the celestial scorch, slamming into the Sailors as well.  
  
"Hermes Swift Chill!" The wave froze, freezing the others inside as well.  
  
Orpheus smiled. "Sailor Hermes. Sailor Poseidon. You have done well. You have fought against the enemy and have surprised."  
  
Sailor Hermes and Sailor Poseidon smiled cautiously. Sailor Hermes had been touched slightly by Serenity's silver light and was beginning to doubt the mission. Sailor Poseidon still felt for Sailor Uranus, and doubted as well.  
  
Orpheus felt their doubts. Snarling, he melted the section of ice with Sailor Uranus in it, and levitated her. "This is what happens to people who oppose me!' he snarled. He slammed Sailor Uranus against the wall. Weak from the ice, she collapsed.  
  
Sailor Poseidon barely stifled her cry. Sailor Hermes turned away.  
  
"Who'll be next?" Orpheus sneered. This time, he levitated Serenity. He smirked. "You'll never take warriors away from me again." Just as she was about to smash into the wall, a black blur appeared.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had escaped, barely, and had just rescued his princess. He swiftly set her on to the ground. "Serenity?" he whispered. "Wake up."  
  
Groggily, Serenity woke up. "How'd you escape?" she asked.  
  
"I was only partially frozen, and managed to hack my way out of the ice in time to save you," he told her.  
  
"We have to help the others," Serenity said.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Do you have enough strength to heal Poseidon and Hermes?"  
  
"I think so," Serenity whispered. They crept back.  
  
Orpheus was livid with rage. His two prisoners had just escaped. He was slamming things. Then ...  
  
"Moon Cosmic Healing!" The silver wave swept over Sailor Hermes, completely healing her, and moved on to Sailor Poseidon.  
  
"Orpheus Divine Halt!" Orpheus called out in fury. Serenity began to falter under the gray wave countering her wave.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen turned into Prince Endymion and clasped her to him, transferring his strength to hers. Slowly, the silver wave began to gain a golden tinge, before slamming into the gray wave full force and healing Sailor Poseidon. It also managed to slam Orpheus into the ground, just before he disintegrated.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru toasted each other by the moonlight. Having used her Japanese name for so many years, she had adopted it again, since it was so familiar. Besides, she liked being called "Usako."  
  
After Orpheus had been defeated, she had fainted. When she awoke, some things were explained to her. Orpheus had disintegrated, but no one knew why. Tranquility had gone with Cassandra after she hadn't awakened for so long, because the Kingdom in Cassiopeia still thrived. Divinity had gone off with Polaris, after the Sailor Senshi assured her that Serenity wouldn't get mad at her for leaving. Eternity had traveled off to the land of the Gods, because not only were they engaged, Eternity wished to give them a piece of her mind. Selene had traveled back to the Realm of the Souls, and sent word back that Helios and Chibi-usa were fine.  
  
Sincerity had gone back to the moon. She left a note, whose contents will not be foreclosed. All you need know is that Serenity had blushed when she finished reading it, and she ended up burning it.  
  
And Usagi and Mamoru had gotten back together. Michiru and Haruka had to go off on a tour, but they called each day until they knew that Usagi had awoken. Setsuna and Hotaru had stayed worried, but Hotaru had to go to school, and Setsuna had to go to work, so they couldn't stay long.  
  
Ami had to go to Germany at the start of the school year for college, and Rei had to go to a sacred Shinto temple in some mountain to finish her miko training and become a priestess. (I have no knowledge whatsoever of the Shinto religion, and am relying on material from other fanfics.) Makoto had gone to a famous cooking school in America, and Minako had become a model. Although they were now scattered all over the world, they had still called constantly about Usagi's condition. Only Rei had to find out information using the Sacred Fire because the Shinto temple had no electricity or phone lines.  
  
Mamoru, on the other hand, had hovered by Usagi's bed day and night until she awoke. He had graduated from College recently, and had refused all job interviews for Usagi.  
  
When she had awoken, they had talked, and fallen in love again, or actually they renewed their love, since they had never exactly "fallen out of love."  
  
And now they were toasting to their eternal love.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: If people don't start reviewing my fanfics, I will start posting up chapters, and threatening not to write more until I get reviews.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:li_wenrui@hotmail.com 


End file.
